


Willkommen

by TheFirstMrsHummel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Cabaret Reference, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMrsHummel/pseuds/TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: Patrick gives David a sneak peek at his Emcee costume for Cabaret.





	Willkommen

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with writing fanfic, but it turns out I was wrong. It’s all Dan Levy’s fault.

“I’m not coming out, David!” Patrick yelled from the closed door of the bathroom. “I look ridiculous.”

David smirked from where he sat on the end of Patrick’s bed, rolling his eyes. “I thought we agreed that I’ll be the judge of that. Stop being silly and come out of there, so I can see what my mother has gotten us into this time.”

Patrick had called David in a panic a couple of hours earlier, having been presented with his Emcee costume and makeup run through by Moira. Patrick’s side of the conversation was a run-on mishmash of sentence fragments like "Oh God I don’t think" and "The pants are so" and "Suspenders, David!" until David was eventually able to talk his boyfriend off the ledge. They agreed that they’d meet at Patrick’s apartment ASAP, so David could properly assess the situation at hand.

“Promise you won’t laugh.” Patrick’s disembodied voice demanded. “I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

“I promise.” David pressed his lips together, hoping it was a promise he’d be able to keep. You never knew with his mom; her creative filter wasn’t the most finely calibrated instrument in the universe.

Finally, the bathroom’s door handle began to twist with a small clicking noise. Patrick slowly exited into the main room, his eyes wide and cheeks bright red. David gasped, all the blood in his body rushing to a very unexpected destination.

Patrick seemed surprised by David’s reaction. “You’re…not laughing. At all.”

David took a moment to collect himself, wetting his suddenly dry lips with his tongue. “I promised you I wouldn’t.” Then, in a deeper, rougher voice, he continued on. “But even if I hadn’t, the last thing I feel like doing right now is laughing.”

In fact, it was taking every molecule of David’s self-control not to fly off the bed and tackle Patrick. He looked amazing, in a way unlike David had ever seen him before. Patrick wore a sleeveless white shirt unbuttoned nearly to his navel, showing off the firm pecs and flat stomach David mostly only got to see when they were being intimate. The shirt was tucked into skin-tight leather pants, fastened with narrow black suspenders that framed Patrick’s strong shoulders perfectly. A pair of calf-length Doc Martin lace up boots - that he strongly suspected Moira had borrowed from David’s own collection of footwear - finished off the wardrobe. 

He might have been able to somewhat suppress his reaction to the costuming, but the head styling was what really shook David to his core. Patrick’s hair was roughed up, spiked as much as possible for its short length. And he was wearing makeup; a pale wash of foundation, smokey eye, contour powder that sharpened his cheekbones, and matte scarlet lipstick over the cupid’s bow of his lips. David had always had a particular attraction to genderfluid and genderqueer looks, but the fact that his soccer dad, adorable button of a boyfriend was currently skirting the line between masculinity and femininity was taking things to a whole new level. It was hot in a way David had never even fantasized about Patrick being, and his cock was taking one hell of an interest in the uncharted territory. 

“Are you okay?” asked Patrick, startling David out of his reverie. “You look like you’re having a stroke or something.”

“Or something,” David echoed softly, unable to stay seated on the bed one moment longer. “You look so fucking sexy like that. I’m just trying to take it all in.”

“You think this is sexy?” Patrick’s brow wrinkled in confusion, smoothing his hand down his chest.

David took Patrick’s hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants, hidden by their loose folds. “I’ve been hard as nails since you walked out of the bathroom.”  


“Oh.” There was a thread of wonder in the brief word, like maybe Patrick was trying to see his current appearance through David’s eyes for the first time. He smiled and linked his arms around David’s neck; the thick soles of his boots making them almost the same height for once. “Would you like to do something about that?”

David didn’t answer, instead choosing to capture Patrick’s mouth in a searing kiss that spoke volumes. Their tongues slid together, and he ravaged Patrick’s mouth while pulling their lower bodies together and grinding until he could feel his boyfriend’s erection through the tight leather pants. Patrick sunk one of his hands into David’s hair and pulled, breaking off the long kiss with a gasp. 

Then something hot flared in Patrick’s eyes, and he swiped at David’s mouth with a trembling thumb. It came away red, making David realize that their kissing had smeared Patrick’s lipstick onto his face. 

“I think I get it,” said Patrick, lips curving in a filthy smile as he wiped his stained thumb along David’s sharp cheekbone.

“Bed.” 

David spun them around, pushing Patrick towards the bedroom until he hit the bed with the back of his knees. Once there, David sank to the floor, opened the fly of Patrick’s pants, and reached into his underwear to pull out his straining cock. Patrick started to slide the suspenders off his shoulders, but David stopped him.  


“No, leave them on for now.”

When Patrick acquiesced, David rewarded him by swallowing his cock down, pushing past his non-existent gag reflex until Patrick was deep in his throat. Patrick cursed and moaned above him as he sucked, running his tongue against the underside of Patrick’s dick as he bobbed back and forth expertly. 

There was a time when David worried that all his previous and rather vast sexual experience would cause a problem for their relationship, some of it stemming from Patrick’s shock over his near-throuple with Stevie and Jake. He’d reached for patience and education instead of anger whenever Patrick veered anywhere near slut-shaming territory, knowing that it was a combination of Patrick’s sheltered early years and his anxiety about not being adventurous enough for David. Over time though, they managed to conclude that everything that had happened or not happened to them before they met had been for a reason. They embraced the Ying and Yang of their past lives instead of fighting or stressing about it, and from then on, the sailing was a whole lot smoother.

“David,” Patrick groaned. “Stop, you’re going to make me come. Want to come with you inside me.”

David pulled off, ending with a wet slurp. “I want that too. Get on the bed. You can get naked, but do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Keep the suspenders handy.”

Patrick’s eyebrows shot up, but he climbed up on the bed and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Not wanting to get distracted, David turned to the side, shedding his own clothes. He’d dressed more for comfort that day than usual, as he needed to move a lot of boxes while Patrick was at his costume fitting. His undershirt, sweater and pants were tossed aside with little fuss. When he turned back to the bed, Patrick was just finishing up shoving his tight pants off, his suspenders coiled in a small pile on the pillow next to him.

“You really know how to take direction,” David said, beginning his climb up the mattress.

“I could tell you that your mom says the same thing about me, but I feel like it might kill the mood.”

“Ew!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” said Patrick. “I couldn’t resist.” He laughed, drawing David into his arms. “Forget I said anything.”

“Gladly.” David moved on top of Patrick, reaching past him to the drawer of the bedside table to collect the small pump bottle of lube they kept there. David’s fingers were slicked up in moments, the long thick digits stretching Patrick out shortly after.

“I need you,” said Patrick, tossing his head to the side and marking the corner of his pillow with a streak of smeared eyeliner. “Fuck me, David.”

David withdrew his fingers, lining up his cockhead with Patrick’s hole and sinking in with little preamble. “Gladly,” he repeated, beginning to pump his hips in a way he knew drove Patrick absolutely insane.

“I love it. Love you, David.”

“Love you too. Give me your hands.” 

When Patrick held them out, David collected his wrists in one hand while reaching for the abandoned suspenders with the other. Keeping his thrusts as steady as a metronome, David wound the stretchy elastic fabric around Patrick’s wrists; not tight enough to cause discomfort, but just taught enough that Patrick couldn’t get loose without a tiny bit of struggle. When the ends were tucked in, David circled his hands around Patrick’s bound wrists, bracing himself against them as he plowed Patrick’s hole.

“Oh, God,” moaned Patrick, staring down at where he was tied up and spreading his legs even wider. “When did this get kinky? When did I start liking kinky?”

“I’m a bad influence.” Davis let Patrick’s trapped hands fall as he grasped Patrick’s length and started to stroke. “Debouching my sweet, innocent boyfriend. Making him come on my cock, all tied up for my pleasure.”

“Not bad,” whined Patrick. “You’re good, so good.”

“Show me.” David sped up his thrusts, keeping pace with his hand on Patrick’s dick off-rhythm.

With a piercing cry Patrick came, spurting come all over David’s hand and his lower stomach. His ass clenched tightly, driving David over the edge into his own orgasm. David’s hips and hand pumped until both he and Patrick had nothing left to spend.

David pulled out gently and collapsed to the side, breathing heavily as he loosened Patrick’s suspenders from his wrists and threw them off the side of the bed.

“That was…not in any way how I expected this to go,” said Patrick, turning onto his side and curling into David’s sweaty chest.

“I mean, me neither,” said David. He gathered Patrick into his arms and buried his nose in Patrick’s spiky hair. “But in case you missed it, I think your costume and makeup are perfect. I’m glad I got a chance to see it before you hit the stage though, or opening night could have been really interesting. Like in a way that would make my mother disown me for messing it up by fucking you in front of everyone.”

Patrick laughed softly. “Can you help me get this gunk off my face? As much as I love the effect on you, I feel like sleeping in makeup would be a disaster for my pillows.”

“We can make do for tonight, but if you’re going to be going with a full face of stage makeup for the run of the show, I’ll have to customize a nightly skincare routine for you. Luckily the shop carries everything we need.” David grinned. “Go figure.”

“Oh, I know exactly how lucky I am,” said Patrick. “The luckiest man on the planet.”

David kissed him softly. “Same.”


End file.
